Absolute Crescendo
by nightothers
Summary: Puck, Finn and Kurt figure out they're stronger together, helping Kurt to feel human again and getting that happy ending he so greatly deserves. Even if it means Puck and Finn have the crack some skulls along the way.
1. Freakin' Perfect

Title: Absolute Crescendo

Author: Nightothers

Rating: PG

Word count: 2,659

Spoilers: For 2.12 and speculation. Also if you haven't seen WIGYA this might not make sense. Than at the same time it might.

Summary: Puck, Finn and Kurt figure out they're stronger together, helping Kurt to feel human again and getting that happy ending he so greatly deserves. Even if it means Puck and Finn have the crack some skulls along the way. While Puck and Finn truly learn what it means to find family outside of blood.

Pairing: Endgame!Klaine once Blaine smartens up. Kurt/Puck/Finn (Friendship/family)

Never in Kurt's life did he honest to Gaga want to punch a friend in the face, Rachel aside. But even then it was just to knock some sense into her rather than to cause any actual pain. Never had he seen pure red while wanting to do it either. No, right now he wanted to growl savagely and swing a fist right into Blaine's charming little smile.

With the last notes hanging in the air and Blaine at the counter with a pair of freaking socks, Kurt growled and turned away before the red completely over took his vision. He got it, Blaine wanted something better, someone who wasn't him. After all his past screw-ups, he's learned. What really got him was that Blaine had put him through this and only a fool would be blind enough to not know about his feelings for the kid. He had tried to hide them but even he wasn't that delusional.

If Blaine didn't know about Kurt's feelings than, well the boy was just cruel acting the way he was one moment than turning around and forcing Kurt to help him serenade some random boy at the mall the next. Feelings or no feelings it just makes the last few months seem cheap.

As Kurt breeched the door to the Gap, finally seeing his escape in sight as his eyes landed on the entrance to the mall, two people stepped close to him from the side. His eyes shifted towards the pair while his feet decided to slow down their moments on their own. He inwardly cursed.

Wes was staring at him with sad eyes while David glanced behind him, probably to Blaine and glared before shaking his head. Kurt narrowed his eyes at both of them before mouthing a simple, "Screw them."

He pushed past the two boys as tears started to spring to his eyes and bee lined it to the door, moving through the busy albeit small food court. His anger was starting to turn to sadness and his feet moved faster. He needed out now. It felt like his heart was breaking over and over again as it echoed within his ears.

This was it, cementing his whole option that he wasn't good enough for a happy ending or at least a not so depressing story line. But like always he was dealt the losing hand while others laughed around him. A single tear escaped and slid down his cheek

With a heavy sigh he realized he was almost there to the doors when an all to familiar voice called out his name. His hand was just an inch away from the door handle but no the Universe decided that him leaving was too easy. With a deep sigh he hung his head and cursed under his breath. His other hand came up and wiped away the tears.

"Kurt!" Finn called again as he broke out into a sort of run to catch up with his stepbrother. Kurt turned in time for Finn to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He glowered at the taller boy who squeezed his shoulder in a sort of hug. Kurt relented and wrapped one arm around the boys middle to return it before both stepped back.

"Hello, Finn." A hand came out of nowhere, straight for him but before it landed, Kurt sidestepped and put his arms up in a weak fighting stance. He had only been practicing for a few weeks but still it must have shown. He looked over and was surprised to see Puck, his brow furrowed. "Sorry, you just startled me." He smiled weakly and dropped his hands and stepping up to the boy who smiled brightly before giving the shorter boy a very similar to Finn's one arm hug.

"Hey dude-"

"Don't call me that."

"- You should have told me you'd be at the mall," Finn stated with his famous dopey grin. After living together for a few months Finn had completely embraced the role of older brother and some times Kurt wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Why?" Kurt asked a little to sharply, folding his arms and looking away. Puck looked at him strangely but Kurt tried not to notice. At this point he didn't really think of him self at worth the time.

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed grabbing Kurt's shoulders and looking straight into his eyes. "You- Are- Do I need to hurt someone?" Kurt pulled back suddenly aware just how much his cheeks were burning like they always did when he got upset.

"Kurt?" Finn stepped towards him finally really seeing the red-rimmed eyes and red tinted cheeks. He knew that look.

"It must be one of them," growled Puck as he caught sight of some of the other Warblers finally exiting the Gap. He started marching over to them only to have Kurt grab onto his wrist and pull him back sharply.

"No, don't. Please!" But before Kurt could fully pull Puck back Finn had turned around as well and must have been on the same wavelength as Puck because he to started towards the group of prep school boys. "Finn!" He grabbed a hold of Finn's hand with one hand and tightened his grip around Puck's wrist with the other. "Both of you stop it before I dismantle both of your engines while you sleep!" he called out crystal clear causing both football players to stop as well as some of the Warblers to finally start to pay attention.

"But Kurt-"

"No buts Finn- Finn stop glaring at them- Both of you- Puck look at me, you're scaring them! We're going this way." Kurt tightened his grip and leading the boys away, Finn was still dragging his feet wanting to go back and throw a few punches while Puck stepped up and was walking kind of close while shooting glares back at the Warblers.

Kurt sighed before looking back and locking eyes with a worryingly bewildered Blaine. 'Please someone just kill me now,' he thought. Embarrassment was now covering his heartbreak enough for him to move.

Without really paying attention to where he was dragging the two boys, they some how ended up outside the music store in the mall. A few dozen beautiful guitars lined the store front and with a piano and a drum set behind them. He looked at the store with a frank expression before turning to his stepbrother and friend.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt shouted almost giving into the temptation to stomp his foot.

"We could have totally taken those rich bitches, all of them!" Puck supplied as eloquently as always.

"That's not the point and yes you probably could have."

"If they hurt you in some way than why did you stop us?" Finn asked in his adorably innocent way.

"They didn't- I mean- It's complicated." Puck just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Its just Blaine, okay?" Finn lost his innocent look and turned around before either Puck or Kurt could react.

"I'm going to kill that half sized hobbit!"

"Finn!" Kurt grabbed his arm again but this time had to run to catch up to him. He pulled the tall teen back to where Puck was standing confused. "You can't kill him and besides hobbit's are half sized in nature anyways." He had added the last part softly, under his breath but Puck heard and still smirked before turning and seeing Finn. All traces of humor left Puck's face.

The two football players locked eyes and something passed between them, unspoken and Kurt wanted nothing more than to find out what the hell it was. He glared at the two and crossed his arms.

"Story, now," Puck demanded mirroring Kurt's stance.

"No."

"Kurt's in love with this Blaine kid," Finn supplied crossing his arms as well.

"Finn, stop talking about things you know nothing about," Kurt muttered as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"So what did he turn you down?" Puck asked flexing his muscles.

"Not that simple."

"If you don't tell me the story I'm going back there and beating it out of some Uniforms," Puck stated smoothly. Kurt looked between the two boys and for the first time truly understood what it meant to be actually cared for. True they might be motivated a bit by their guilt from not doing anything while Kurt was at McKinley but he would take what he could get for now.

"Thank you," he uttered before launching into the story about the miserable performance at the gap and how he was lied to in order to help the guy he was in love with get laid. "It's just I'm not mad at the fact that I'm not the one he wants. I honestly can't blame him. Look at me. But honestly I've come to terms with not being that person for well, anyone but just being forced into watching it and… helping against my will. It was like-"

"A slushie to the face?"

Kurt nodded before looking down and saying softly, "One that also happens to break your heart and shatter you're confident." Puck and Finn exchanged looks once more before each grabbed one of Kurt's hands and pulled him into the music store. "Guys, my uniform," he protested with no real heart in it.

"Just sit, and shut up," Puck stated as he sat Kurt on the piano bench before running over to the guy at the cash register. Finn smiled before pulling out his phone and quickly sending off a text to Rachel and Mercedes. He didn't mention Kurt because for some reason he wanted this to just be a memory the three of them shared, his little brother and his best friend. He looked up at the smaller boy with a sort of smile.

"Just sit there a moment okay?" Finn asked a lot nicer than Puck. Kurt nodded causing Finn's smile to grow. "Cool."

He jogged over to Puck and pulled his phone back out when two distinct beeps sounded from his pocket. They stood there for a minute whispering back and forth, with some abrupt arm movements so as not to hit each other because of how close they were. With a fist pump they broke up, Finn going for the drums while Puck picked up what was probably the most expensive guitar in the whole store, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"Stop that," Puck stated playfully as he swatted lightly at Kurt arm. A small smile escaped the smaller boys lips.

"Listen carefully, Kurt," Finn stated before signaling to Puck to start.

'Of course they're going to sing. It's like a New Directions freaking tradition,' Kurt thought as a small chuckle rose up his throat.

Puck squared his shoulder and strummed once or twice before beginning to sing. "Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's all right. Welcome to my silly life."

Puck stepped back as Finn cut in with both voice and drums, "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Mr. 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated. Look, I'm still around."

Both boys looked to each other than to Kurt before picking up the chorus. Puck and Finn's voices ringing out clear, together. "Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than freakin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You're freakin' perfect to me!" The rare emotion was enough to bring tears to Kurt's eyes again. A few people had started to gather at the door to the shop but Kurt couldn't bother to really notice.

Puck stepped forward and knelt in front of Kurt, looking him in the eye. "You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead." Puck quickly pulled his hand from the guitar and poked Kurt in the forehead playfully before resuming strumming while getting up. Kurt half heartedly swatted him away.

"So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game," sang Finn as Puck turned to him before the two started singing together. "It's enough! I've done all I can think of. Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same." They paused for a moment before turning back to Kurt and singing out the chorus again loud and clear. "Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like you're less than freakin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing. You're freakin' perfect to me!"

Puck spun quickly to the crowd at the door straightened up for some reason with a hard look on his face but Kurt couldn't bring himself to look away from his two friends. "The whole worlds scared so I swallow the fear," Puck sort of rapped. With one last glare to whomever, Puck spun around quickly and gave Kurt a toothy grin. "All I should be swallowing is an ice cold beer."

"So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time," Finn seamlessly picked up the style while turning to the store and spat the last part out at the crowd.

"Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair." Puck grinned as he gave the crowd, or was it one singular person a frightening grin that usually meant someone was going to get their ass kicked. Kurt looked at him strangely, just now getting curious about who was there but before he could look Finn pulled him back with the next line and pointing a drumstick straight at Kurt than back at himself. Kurt knew what it meant. Finn wanted him join in.

"Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time. Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that...?" Kurt got up smiling and stood between Puck and Finn looking from one than the other. The three just smiled as Puck bumped Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby!" Kurt sang out, reaching the notes the other two probably couldn't, belting out the lines with so much emotion. The two football players couldn't help but laugh as they joined him back in for the final reprise of the chorus. They sang the words together as a three stood close together, singing the song to each other.

Something snapped in each one of them at the last line and without a doubt they all knew it. A new pack was formed, and Kurt couldn't help but to smile when he truly realized how much each one had grown since they had met. And now here they were in the mall singing to each other a chick song no less just to help. They were no longer friends but a family unit, a pack that can't be broken.  
A moment passed as silence filled the room before loud applause roared through the store and bouncing off the walls. The three teens turned at once and noticed a good-sized crowd watching them.

They heard some comments yelled out to them and as Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine's, Kurt heard, "So much better than that Gap performance."

A.N. Song used: Pink's Fuckin' Perfect. More to come.


	2. Love Like Woe

The crowd finally died down to a soft murmur, all-standing around waiting for another performance. None of them, well except the three Warblers at the front, truly understood this wasn't planned, having musical performances popping up all over the mall on V-day. No, this was impromptu, what New Directions excels at.

The three boys stared at the crowd before turning back to each other. A small smile ghosted Kurt's lips as Puck and Finn bumped fists right in front of him and left it there. They turned to him and grinned. He playfully rolled his eyes before raising his fist and bumping it against the two other boys. They held it there a moment before letting them drop.

Puck was the first to act. He looked out at the crowd and zeroed in on the only Uniform that was staring at Kurt and only Kurt. 'Hobbit boy must be Brian- er. No. Blaine? Yeah." He stepped towards the boy and faked a lunge, catching his attention with the movement. Blaine flinched but stayed where he was, giving Puck an idea.

"Kurt, it's your turn." He pushed the smaller boy back and stood in front of him so no one could see them talk. "Now's your chance to give him the big old finger and get it all out. You got Curly Sue's attention. Now punch him in the face- er, with song."

A wicked smirk graced Kurt's red lips. "Puck, I truly like the way you think. On this matter," he added upon seeing Puck's smile turn into a grin.

"So what song are you thinking?" Finn asked as he swung an arm around his stepbrothers shoulder.

Kurt took out his phone before pulling something up on his phone. "This." The three smirked and nodded before taking their places. Puck took up the guitar again as Finn went back to the drums. Kurt sat at the piano and tapped a few keys before turning around and looking Blaine in the eye. A dry grin curled his lips up as he played out a few notes.

"J-j-jam," Finn stuttered out before jumping in with the drums. Puck joined in with guitar. Kurt jumped up from the piano only to have the store clerk jump on it with a secret smirk on his lips.

"Woe, oh, oh, oh, oh. Woe, oh, oh, oh, oh. I kind a feel like it don't make. Like-like-like it don't make feel. Like it don't make se-se-se-se-sense," Kurt sang out as he bounced over to Puck and danced with him a moment before turning to the crowd- to Blaine.

"I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable." He moved closer to Blaine, placing both hands on his heart before backing away with a sneer on his lips. But I'm finding out loves unreliable. I'm giving all I got just to make you stay. Or am I just a roadblock in your way?" At the last line he threw his hands up and turned around looking at Finn who nodded encouragingly.

"Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard," he sang over his shoulder as he danced around Finn and the drum set. "Something like a sunset, oh you're a shooting star," he spat out sarcastically while Finn and Puck repeated 'shooting star.' "And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name." Kurt put his hands to his head and rotated his neck before throwing them out and jumping back.

"Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious." Puck came up to his side, singing with him and bumped his shoulder causing them both to take a step to the side.

"But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. To counter this addiction," Kurt spat out as he started walking backwards, leaving Puck in the forefront. "You've got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?" Kurt stopped moving for a moment before looking directly at Blaine and singing softly, "How can I say no?"

"He's got a love like woe," Kurt practically cried out as he threw his hands up and moved back a bit.

Puck made his way to the drum set, leaving Kurt to vocally bash the Uniform with bad hair. "Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Boys got a love like woe. Whoa oh, oh, oh, ba-da-da," they sang out as they glared the three Warblers down.

"I kind a feel like it don't make sense. Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again." He punctured the line with a high kick, spinning around and landing it looking at his two friends.

"Loved so strong," they all joined together in harmony. "Then you moved on. Now I'm hung up in suspense, because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again." They all turned back to the crowd. The energy was escalating as they all danced, moving shoulders back and forth as Kurt stepped forward. Both Puck and Finn had their game faces on now and they were staring down the Warblers.

"Its like a hurricane, speed train, he's a moving car." Kurt mimicked driving a car with the other hand up in a 'bitch, please' gesture before bringing his feet together and hoping together. "Catch him in the fast lane. Oh, I got to know." He stopped moving and pointed straight at Blaine. "Can I keep up with his pace? Kick it into gear when I see that face." Kurt pressed the heels of his hands to his temple turning around and staring at the ground.

"You can take up all my time cause you're the only one. That can make a storm cloud break." Kurt turned around slightly, furrowing his brow as his eyes caught Blaine's who had not moved since the beginning of the song. "Pulling up the sun and I can't get caught in the rain. Can I get your lips to speak my name?" He shook his head as he turned to Finn and Puck, singing the next part with them.

"Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious. But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down. To counter this addiction you've got me on a mission. Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?" Puck and Finn both stopped, smiling at the smaller boy in front of them.

"How can I say no?" the fair haired boy sang softly before pulling himself back and grabbing Puck by the shoulders and pulling him to the drum set. With a smile to both of them they bounced in place and blew into the chorus with so much energy that everyone who witnessed it could have sworn they were physically hit with it. They finished the song and the repetitions left singing to each other. Kurt placed a hand on Finn's shoulder while his other gravitated to Puck's elbow.

The song ended with Finn getting up and extending his right hand up to Kurt. For a moment Kurt didn't know what to do before Puck bumped him from behind with a chuckle. He took Finn's out stretched hand with his left one, cupping it strong.

"Freakin' adorable," Puck muttered as he sung the guitar behind his back and offered his hand to Kurt as well. The fair-haired boy couldn't help but throw his head back and laughed as he mimicked the movement crossing his right arm under his left. The two taller boys grinned as they extended their free hands in front of the smaller boy and bumped firsts.

"K-Kurt?" a small voice stuttered out. All three turned as Blaine looked at them curiously. Kurt grinned as he pulled away and looked at his friend before popping a hip and grinning.

"Isn't there a retail worker you should be puppy-dogging behind?" he asked sugary sweet before throwing a warm smile over his shoulders. "Give me a few, I'll be back." With that he walked up to a Blaine and grabbed him roughly at the shoulder and dragged him away. He didn't know where the confidence to force Blaine back on track but there was a voice inside of him telling him it was the right thing to do. And this way if it bombed he would be there to watch.

Outside while the mushroom cloud was forming at the death of Blaine's daydreams Finn and Puck were sitting in the food court, trying not to look like they are watching, sharing a large thing of fries.

"So, think we should still kick the boys ass?" Puck asks before sticking a few fries in his mouth.

"Think Kurt has this." Finn nodded as a slow smile crept across his face. Finn watched his stepbrother, no his brother, pat the short boys back before shrugging and turning to head back to them.

A.N. Song: Love like Woe: The Ready Set

Also this is not the end but after seeing the episode I couldn't help but incorporate the klaine parts. The next chapter will deal with the coffee shop scene than it goes completely AU from there. I do believe they handled it extremely well. Also I need a beta? Anyone interested?


	3. Those Nights

The next day Kurt was in the middle of watching Puck and Finn play Halo when his phone beeped with an incoming text message, from Blaine. 'Coffee?' was all it said. A frown tugged at his lips as he stared at his phone, trying to decide if he actually wanted to respond or not.

A full minute passed before he responded. 'Sure, meet you in an hour?' A second later Kurt got an affirmative reply causing him to sigh before getting up. "I'm going to go change. Blaine wants to meet for coffee."

"Kurt-" Finn tried to intercede but Kurt stopped him with a look.

"It's fine. I actually feel good enough to do this."

"If you need us call- Finn head in the game. You just let me get flanked!" Kurt just shook his head as he headed downstairs.

An hour later Kurt found himself in line at their coffee shop with a sneering Blaine. He listened for a few minutes as Blaine prattled on about how embarrassed he was over the incident at the Gap, and yes it was an incident. But thinking about singing with Finn and Puck brought a slight smile to his lips as he breathed in deeply and found the confidence he needed lay it all out there.

"Okay, can I ask you something?" The conversation that followed sort of blew his mind and hurt at moments but was immensely glad when it was all out there. "But I get to be Meg Ryan."

"Deal." Kurt ignored Blaine's next comment as he stepped up and ordered for them. As he looked around the coffee shop an idea hit him. He smiled impishly to his friend.

The rest of the day and night consisted of planning. Valentines Day dawned and Kurt was assured that his plan would be a success. The day flew by as well as the performance at Breadstix, leaving Kurt slightly stunned by the end of it. New Directions were laughing and exchanging numbers with some of the Warblers and for a brief moment Kurt knew this was probably the start of one big head ache.

It was now eight o'clock and the commotion had calmed down. Wes, David, Puck and Blaine had stayed behind to help clean up. Kurt was saying good-bye to Rachel and Mercedes, promising another sleepover and possible mall trip when Blaine came up behind him. The two girls nodded neutrally albeit stiffly to the short boy before leaving with their arms linked.

"Hello," Kurt said slowly as he took in Blaine who was shifting from foot to foot. A few more minutes of silence passed as Blaine tried to figure out what he wanted to say. Kurt finally shrugged, rolling his eyes and walking over to one of the boxes of supplies they had brought. "Blaine?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked in a rush of breath.

"You just did."

"Funny." Blaine froze when his eyes landed on Puck who had stopped what he was doing to stand tall and menacingly, glaring at Blaine. The resident BAMF tightened his shoulders before crossing his arms. "Can we- I mean- Puck's kind of scary," Blaine ended pathetically.

Kurt perked up and looked over to the delinquent. They made eye contact for a moment. Something passed between them and Puck relaxed slightly but didn't move. "He's actually kind of a puppy dog. Don't mind him," Kurt stated giving Puck a cold glare. "Help me bring these boxes out to my car. We'll talk on the way." He threw another look to Puck before picking up a box and making for the exit.

"Kurt," Blaine finally spoke up as they breached the doors. "Earlier at the mall, well- I was just wondering- Are you and Puck together? Because I know you and Finn are stepbrothers but you and Puck-" Blaine blabbering was cut short by Kurt almost doubled over in laughter. "What?"

"Puck is so not my type. Plus he's pretty straight and has probably slept with 90% of the female population at McKinley." As the laughter ran it's course Kurt sobered up enough to look at Blaine. "Why?"

"I caught you guys singing and- Wow, Kurt?" He stopped and stared at Kurt who was opening the trunk of his car. Kurt placed the box in his trunk before turning to the short teen. Blaine knew that Puck and him weren't dating but he was kind of scared for what that song meant otherwise. His earlier question was just useless filler to get to this point. Yet his mouth wouldn't work.

"What Blaine? Just ask it."

"That song you sang at the mall, was it directed at me?"

"Yes," Kurt responded without thought with more confidence than he truly felt. "It took you how long to figure that out?" One of Kurt's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he cocked a hip. Blaine furrowed his brow and breathed out forcefully through his nose as he placed his box in the trunk as well.

"I told you I was horrible at this stuff." A nod from Kurt and a look that said 'well duh,' spurred the boy on further. "I'm really sorry for how bad I've been. I just- I'm just afraid one day I'll wake up and you won't be there."

Kurt's breath hitched when he heard that. His brain froze and his heart stuttered. The look in Blaine's eyes was so pitiful and it didn't help that Blaine was hunched over, drawing himself in and looking at his hands.

"Blaine what- What are you saying?"

"I just want you to know I do care about you, a lot. And I feel like this is the same conversation we had earlier. It's just I've had a lot of time to think and I don't know where my head is now but I just wanted you to know that." Kurt's expression softened as he realized just how scared Blaine really was. Without thinking Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's wrist for a moment before pulling him into a hug.

"You're not going to lose me. No matter what your head decides." They stood like that for a moment clutching each other. Blaine clung to the taller teen not fully believing him. He always went after the wrong ones on purpose he knew this. They were always easily replaced but Kurt? He was different, if Blaine screwed up- Kurt could never be replaced.

"You can't say that. You don't know." But before Kurt could respond Pink's F*ckin' Perfect started sounding from Kurt's pocket. He pulled away, taking out the phone and frowning.

"I have to take this. Its Finn." He turned around and answered. "Yes, oh tall one?"

"You okay?" Finn asked loud enough that even Blaine could hear, causing the boy to flinch.

"Let me guess Puck called you? Great. Yes, I'm stopping by before I head back. I promised, didn't I?" There was a pause on Kurt's end as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, he's not coming." Kurt's back straightened as he tried not looking over at the dark haired boy. Something in Blaine broke knowing that he wasn't welcomed anymore. Finn was replacing him. He knew he should be happy that Kurt was finally finding happiness in life but like a flash across his vision he knew that he was defiantly not the cause. That fact alone scared Blaine more than he thought it ever would.

"Don't worry. And no you can't ask my father where his shotgun is, just in case." More silence as Kurt threw up his free hand. "I know you didn't ask but you were thinking it. Don't lie." Finally the conversation drew to a close as Kurt hung up the phone and motioned Blaine back to the restaurant.

At the doors Kurt poked his head in and waved at Puck who was carrying the last box out. "Hurry up. Finn's getting bored." Kurt turned to the curly haired youth and shrugged. "He wants us to watch a horror movie together in honor of V-Day since all of us are single." He rolled his eyes. Blaine smiled weakly trying to put on his best game face. All the plans that he had thought up in his head for tonight, to make it up to Kurt had now come crashing down. He was going to put on Kurt's favorite movie as an apology and just have a 'them' night. He should have known.

"Why wasn't he here tonight?" Blaine asked, trying to find the weakness in this chain that was now wrapping it self around him.

"He took Carol out for dinner. Guess it's a tradition with him. My dad is cool with it, said he'd take her out for a movie afterwards." No weakness. At that moment Puck came up to them, pushing Blaine out of the way, roughly, and further away from Kurt.

"Ready to go?" Puck asked, smiling at Kurt. He sighed giving his friend a frank look before laying a hand on Blaine's arm.

"I'll be late getting back to school but I'll meet you for breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Puck gently grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and frog marched him towards the black navigator parked close by. Blaine stood at the door watching Puck playfully shove Kurt, both laughing at some joke as they shut the trunk. As Blaine opened the door slightly, still watching the two, a familiar song started drifting out.

"I remember when we used to laugh about nothing at all. It was better than going mad, from trying to solve all the problems we're going through. Forget 'em all," Blaine sang quietly as he watched Puck take Kurt keys, still laughing as they play-fought over them. "Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall. Together we faced it all. Remember when we'd-" Blaine breath caught in his throat as Kurt reclaimed his keys and motioned for Puck to get in.

"Stay up late and we'd talk all night, in the dark room lit by the TV light. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive." He watched as Kurt's car pulled out. His hand slowly rose as if he could pull Kurt back to him but no, Kurt wasn't just his anymore. Kurt had now found others to find comfort in and Blaine wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew that he needed Kurt. In what sense? He still wasn't sure.

As he turned and went back into the restaurant he sang with so much emotion that both David and Wes looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. "We'd listen to the radio play all night, didn't want to go home to another fight. Through all the hard times in my life, those nights kept me alive" Blaine leaned on the door as he watched the remaining patrons mill around, laughing and having a good time.

He hung his head and pushed the heels of his hands into his temple before pushing off the door and singing loudly, "I remember when we used to drive anywhere but here." Blaine looked at around, taking it all in as he grabbed his bag. "As long as we'd forget our lives, we were so young and confused, that we didn't know to laugh or cry." He looked at his friends who nodded to him before he turned and practically ran out of the restaurant towards his car. "Those nights were ours," he sobbed into the cold night air.

He fell into his car, starting it up and staring at the expanse of the parking lot in front of him. "They will live and never die," he cried out banging his hand on the steering wheel. "Together we'd stand forever. Remember when we'd-" the rest of the song died on his lips as he broke down crying.

A.N. Skillet – Those Nights

So this turned out way more angst-like than I thought it would. This chapter was giving me such a hard time because originally it was only suppose to be a two part story but a few comments spurred me on to do a slow burn. This totally excluded the part where Finn gets mono for being a d-bag so no Finn/Quinn/mono. In this verse that never happened. Also I'm kind of sick of my music so if anyone has any suggestions for songs to put in here, I would love them. ***shameless way to get more music*** Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
